gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SB-011 Star Burning Gundam
The SB-011 Star Burning Gundam is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack. It is built by Sei Iori and piloted by Sei Iori and Reiji. Technology & Combat Characteristics An original, world tournament level Gunpla built by Sei Iori, it is however still incomplete.High Grade 1/144 Star Burning Gundam Official Site profile The Star Burning Gundam is not based on any existing model; instead it incorporates advantageous elements from various Gundam type Gunplas. On the premise that it is used by himself, and in the hopes of Reiji using it someday, Sei designed it as an ultra-multipurpose machine capable of wide variety of battle styles. The Star Burning Gundam is armed with basic Gundam type armaments, consisting of beam rifle, shield, beam sabers and vulcan guns. Additionally, it can fight using only punches and kicks due to its high versatility. Not only can it handle any type of battle, it is also usable in any type of environment, thus no battlefield is too difficult for it. Like Sei’s previous Gunplas, the Star Burning Gundam also has the Radial General Purpose (RG) System, and its clear blue parts will glow orange when the system is activated. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of machine guns are not very powerful, but boasts rapid fire rates and high accuracy when working with the main camera. They are usually used to intercept incoming projectiles or contain enemy units. ;*Beam Saber :A handheld close combat weapon that emits a beam blade. A beam saber is stored on each side skirt armor, and they have high cutting power. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle used by Star Burning Gundam has a foldable design. In the folded state, its firepower is weak but can fire rapidly. With the barrel unfolded, its power greatly increased but at the cost of a lower rate of fire. ;*Shield :A defensive armament that can be mounted on the left forearm. For more effective defense in melee combat, the shield can be separated into two smaller shields and mounted on each forearm. Special Equipment & Features ;*Radial General Purpose (RG) System :A revised version of the system used in Sei's previous Gunpla, it drastically improves the Gunpla's performance. When activated, the Star Burning's particle-saturated inner frame glows gold momentarily, while the clear blue parts on the body turn bright orange, similar to the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam's assimilated state. The Star Burning Gundam has strong structure to withstand the particle permeating inside. Special Attacks ;*Hyper Star Burning Knuckle :This overwhelming destructive punch is executed after the activation of the RG System. When using this attack, the red attachments on the forearms and the yellow protrusions on them slide forward, and energy projections similar to the Star Build Strike Gundam's small "Plavsky Power Gates" are generated from the clear parts on the side of the legs. These projections then surrounds the wrist and change into fire effects when the punch is thrown. History Although Sei primarily uses the GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos for official tournaments, he was working on this Gunpla as well. After the Build Strike Gundam Cosmos is stolen by the Gunpla Mafia, Sei uses this Gunpla in the fight against the organization. It was later given to Reiji for his use during the pair's rematch. The Star Burning would later be refined into the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam so Reiji could handle it better,GBFT Episode 18 and then disguised as a MS-09B Dom and hidden by Sei in the Gunpla Battle World Championship trophy he won with Reiji. Gallery Star-burning-gundam.png SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 01.jpg|Activated SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 02.jpg|Firing Beam Rifle SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 03.jpg|Firing Vulcan Guns SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 04.jpg|Using Beam Saber SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 06.jpg|Close up SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 05.jpg|RG System Activation Screen SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 07.jpg|Activating RG System SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 08.jpg|Preparing Hyper Star Burning Knuckle SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 09.jpg|Hyper Star Burning Knuckle SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 10.jpg|Vs. Psyco GM SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 11.jpg|Victory GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 07.jpg|With RG System Vs. Build Strike Cosmos GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 08.jpg|Face to face against Build Strike Cosmos SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (GM's Counterattack) 12.jpg|Preparing Punch GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 10.jpg|Knuckle Clash Gunpla HGBF Star Burning Gundam.jpg|HGBF 1/144 SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (2017): box art SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (Front) SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBF 1/144 SB-011 Star Burning Gundam (Rear) Notes & Trivia References External links